T MINER Gaming
T_MINER Gaming is a YouTuber. Over the past two years, he has uploaded seven EAS scenarios. Personality T_MINER is a very humble person that hates praising himself. In a now-deleted video, he stated the phrase "I just can't praise myself. I'm not the best, and I know that, so I don't act like it. I try my hardest to produce quality content, and I don't get many views. It honestly doesn't bother me." Total Catastrophe Total Catastrophe is a series of four EAS scenarios in relation to each other. It mimics the 2004 movie The Day After Tomorrow, with elements taken from the 1998 movie Deep Impact and the 1998 movie Armageddon. EAS Series The EAS Series was a planned series of seven EAS scenarios, two of which were published before his subscription to GoAnimate4Schools (The software he was making the scenarios on) ended. The series consisted of the following seven scenarios: 1. Fortnite Update Riot (In which an update wiping all saved memory from Fortnite causes 5,000 people to play real life Fortnite in Marco Island, Florida) (Released) 2. Alien Invasion (In which aliens invade the planet, causing destruction before finally being exterminated outside of Brussels, Belgium) (Released) 3. 7 to 7 (A 12-hour scenario depicting mass attacks on the USA hour by hour) 4. Verneshot (A verneshot occurs in Upstate New York) 5. Hurricane Kyle (The world's first Category 6 hurricane slams into Fort Lauderdale, Florida, killing many) 6. Changing World (A series of disasters kills 90% of all life) 7. Nuclear Winter (NATO and Israel declares war on all members of BRICS as well as North Korea and Palestine) After EAS T_MINER officially retired from the EAS Community on November 18, 2019, but uploads real ones that he catches on a real-time WeatherStar 4000+ Emulator and watches EAS Scenarios. The reasons he retired were his inability to make EAS Scenarios and his schedule being busy. He has a second channel, T_MINER Weather Network, that will officially launch operations on February 7, 2020. He came back for a scenario, "The Impact". T_MINER Weather Network After hearing about the passing of a very popular TWC Community YouTuber named Charles Abel-Lear (known online as theweatherchazz), he decided to make his own weather network like theweatherchazz did. He hopes to continue the trend of YouTube Weather Networks, and inspire more people to make them. Future Plans T_MINER Gaming hopes to make more scenarios in the near future. Trivia * He releases EDM music, with his first batch, made from 2016-2018, dropping in late November of 2019. * He likes rap music, with him stating that his favorite rapper is Tokyo's Revenge. * He thinks that J-Alert is better than EAS because it is quieter. * He works well with noise, but can't focus with quiet. This is due to hearing about many horror movies that he has no interest in watching because of the gore and jumpscares. * He is afraid of the dark, particularly due to the possibility of nocturnal animals attacking. However, this fear only really occurs in summer, as animals hibernate from late October to early March. * He is a history nerd, and says it proudly. * He used to be in the Countryball community, but he left due to hate from much of the community, including a few Countryball mappers. * He isn't afraid of natural disasters, as he was taught to not fear civil defense sirens as a child. * He is a big fan of Tommy Craze. * He wants to return to the EAS Community.